callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riot Buckler
The Riot Buckler is a small circular shield that is used to disperse crowds as well as offer some additional protection from missiles and projectiles. Like the larger Riot Shield and Blast Shield the Buckler is more often used by police and special operations unit, rather then main stream troops due to it’s limiting effect on a soldier’s offensive capabilities. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Campaign The Riot Buckler first appears in Border Skirmish during the section where the player has to infiltrate the FSB Building on the island in the Ural Sea. Units with these weapons usually appear once the transmission is sent and often Duel Wielded with the PP2000 or Skorpion by Elite FSB Units. Riot Bucklers later appear in Confidential Material and Contagion used by both Shadow Company and Makarov’s Ultranationalists with both factions wielding them with M9 and G18 Pistols. During Objective Kilo, elite FSB and OMAN troops guarding the Kremlin and the President’s Bunker are encountered by the player with the former armed with the MP5k and the later with the KS-23. The Buckler’s last appearance is in From the Ashes in the hands of the Black Guard and is prevalent in the section where the player has to infiltrate the Phoenix Security Mining Station all of whom used the P90 as a secondary weapon alongside the shield. Spec Ops Riot Bucklers feature as a usable weapon in the Gauntlet Mission and are useful as a holstered weapon as it offers some protection from being attacked from behind. Fanatics that appear in Spec Ops have a sub class called the Berserker that attacks the player with a Riot Buckler and Dynamic Hammer on the missions High Octane and Elite Operative although the shields they use are less durable then the ones in Campaign and Single Player and can be destroyed with a single shot from the Thumper and the M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher. Multiplayer The Riot Buckler is unlocked at Level 12 (Corporal II) in Multiplayer and takes up half a weapon slot, the other half reserved for a weapon to be wielded with. When in action the Buckler is always mounted on the left arm and by pressing the left trigger brings the shield across the player’s body to offer additional protection from both melee and ranged attacks. When blocking pressing the melee button will cause the player to shield bash the enemy while releasing the trigger brings the shield to its default position. The Riot Buckler offers less protection then the Riot Shield but it does have some advantages as well. Firstly it allows the player to fire when carrying the Shield although the weapon swap time to and from the Buckler increases as the player has to draw/store two different weapons. That said the weight allows the player to move faster and sprint further then if they were carrying the Riot Shield, something that can be enhanced further by combining it with the Lightweight Perk. Combining the Riot Buckler with the Blast Shield equipment increases the defence against explosives but not as much as the full sized Riot Shield. Weapons duel wielded with the Buckler are compromised slightly as they are unable to have attachments added to them except for the Silencer, FMJ Rounds and the Rapid Fire upgrades. Compatible Weapons BXP - Multiplayer Only Dynamic Hammer - Fanatics in Spec Ops and Multiplayer G18 - Campaign and Multiplayer KS-23 - Campaign Only M9 - Campaign and Multiplauer MAC-10 - Multiplayer Only Mini Uzi - Multiplayer Only Model 1887 - Multiplayer Only MP5k - Campaign and Multiplayer OT-33 Multiplayer Only P90 - Campaign Only PP2000 - Campaign and Multiplayer Skorpion - Campaign and Multiplayer Thumper - Multiplayer TMP - Spec Ops and Multiplayer USP .45 - Multiplayer Only Vector - Multiplayer Only Trivia All the Riot Bucklers have COD MW3 scratched on the front although it’s very faint and can be best seen using the Night Vision Goggles Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Weapons